Field
Example applications herein generally relate to a vaporizing apparatus and methods of use. Specifically, some example applications relate to vaporizing devices and methods for the delivery of a compound to a subject.
Description of Related Art
The medical use of cannabis and its constituent cannabinoids, such as tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) and cannabidiol (CBD), includes the treatment of patients suffering from nausea, pain, muscle spasticity, and/or appetite loss. Medicinal cannabis can be administered using a variety of methods, including vaporizing or smoking the dried buds of the cannabis plant.